nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X
The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X is the successor to the Evolution IX and is planned to be the final model in the Evolution range. Production started in 2007 and is expected to be ceased in 2013. The Evolution X features a new full-time S-WAC AWD system that enables regulation of braking and torque force at each wheel of the car. The system also controls driving maneuvers as required and confers torque to the wheels that have the best grip for example. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as Tier 3 car costing $33,000. It can be acquired upon the domination of the Showdown event at Chicago. It is a competitive contender for Grip, since the Evolution X only needs 4.5 seconds to go from 0 to 100 kmh and is stable in corners. The top speed of the car can be useful for Speed events. Showdown King Ryo Watanabe drives a modified Evolution X, which can be unlocked after beating him in his final race. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as Tier 2 car. Wheelman Level 9.5 is required for unlocking the car. The Evolution X can drive up to 202 mph (326 kmh), making it the second fastest Tier 2 car in terms of top speed, as the Evolution IX has a slightly higher maximum speed. Different to that car, the Evolution X utilizes a moderate acceleration within Tier 2. 'Need for Speed: Shift' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: Shift as Tier 2 car costing $55,000. The player has to collect 30 Stars to unlock the car. which is capable of a Works conversion. Once equipped with a Works conversion kit, the Evolution X becomes a very responsive car with an quick acceleration. The Subaru Impreza WRX STI is a faster car with a less precise handling. The Mitsubishi Evolution X is featured in a Car Battle event against the Evolution IX at Tokyo Club and in another Car Battle against the Subaru Impreza WRX STI at Autopolis GP. There's also an Invitational event with the Evolution X at Autopolis Lakeside in the game. 'Need for Speed: Nitro' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as Class B car. 'Need for Speed: World' The Evolution X was initially introduced in Need for Speed: World on October 4th, 2010 as a one-day rental vehicle known as "Katana". The "Katana" is upgraded with both performance and visual mods. It is rentable for 150 SpeedBoost. Later, the stock variant was added into the game, which is currently purchaseable for $250,000. To unlock it, players must be on driver level 20 or greater. A SpeedBoost purchase option is currently not available. The Evolution X performs mediocrely compared to other Tier 2 cars. Even though it can reach 151 mph (243 kmh) top speed, the Evolution X suffers from massive understeer in spite of its weight. On January 12th, 2011, the "Ryo" rental became available to players as one-day rental costing 200 SpeedBoost. Aside from being upgraded with performance parts, the rental is equipped with a body kit and a livery similar to that seen from Watanabe's car from ProStreet. The "Shatter" style was introduced to Need for Speed: World on September 13th, 2011 and was temporary buyable for 2,700 SpeedBoost. The "'' Shatter''" design features a 'Shattered' vinyl design, tinted windows and blue neon underlight. It is also fitted with performance parts. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit as Sports classed car and Highway Patrol unit. Racers have to accumulate 13,000 Bounty to unlock the Evolution X, while SCPD players need to collect 138,750 Bounty. The car has an average acceleration and top speed, although it is capable of tremendous cornering capabilities compared to other Sports/Highway Patrol vehicles. 'Shift 2: Unleashed' The Evolution X appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as Modern C classed car costing $28,500. As distinguished from Need for Speed: ProStreet, the Evolution X has a top speed of 169 mph (271 kmh). It has a 515 performance rating and 4.08 handling rating. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: The Run as Tier 4 and Tier 5 vehicle. The Tier 4 version is unlocked by default. The Tier 5 variant known as the "NFS Edition" is a modified variant of the Evolution X and is acquirable after receiving a gold medal for all events in the Desert Valley Challenge Series. Both variants have an Easy handling rating. The "NFS Edition" is capable of a 0 to 100 time in 3,7 seconds and 191 mph (307 kmh) maximum speed. Gallery File:lancerevolutionxps.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet File:Nfs prostreet mitsubishi lancer evolution x ryo grip.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Ryo's) File:Nfs prostreet mitsubishi lancer evolution x ryo drag.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Ryo's - Drag) File:Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X in NFS undercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover File:MITSUBISHI_LANCER_EVOLUTION.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift File:MitsubishiEvoXSilverWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) File:MitsubishiEvoXKatanaWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Katana") File:MitsubishiEvoXRyoWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Ryo") File:MitsubishiEvoXShatterWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Shatter") File:Nfs hot pursuit mitsubishi lancer evolution nfs wikia.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit File:Cop_Mitsubishi_EvoX_1_CARPAGE.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (SCPD) Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X shift 2 unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works converted) File:TheRun-image133819.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 2) File:TheRun-image133820.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - NFS Edition) Category:Cars Category:Mitsubishi Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Japanese Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:200-300 Horsepower Cars Category:Diecast cars